Together, forever more
by Doveie
Summary: Alexandra Hamilton is a bastard, orphan, daughter of a whore who took a ship to Modern Day New York City. Coming from the scums itself, Alex is faced with challenges she must overcome. Will she live and make a legacy, or will she die and be forgotten? Hamilton Modern Gender bend AU


**This was a requested AU, so enjoy this GenderBend Modern Hamilton AU. **

**Warning: Swearing**

* * *

Alexandra walked off the ship, taking in the sights and smells of her new home. She looked around, and saw all the other passengers who were on board with her run to their family. It stung her heart deeply. She took in a shaky breath and took another step forward. This was her new home. This wouldn't be like last time. She wouldn't fuck up again. Luckily, no one knew who she was. Except that damn bursar who may have pissed off Alexandra too much. She smirked at the thought of the high-almighty bursar, crying and begging for mercy. The woman started walking when she caught sight of someone. Erin Burr. Alexandra's eyes widened with joy as she rushed over to the lady.

"Pardon me? Are you Erin Burr, ma'am?" Alexandra asked, tapping the woman on the back. The lady swiveled around and looked at her.

"That depends, who's asking?" She replied, raising an eye brow. Alexandra started screaming joyfully inside, but kept a straight face.

"I'm Alexandra Hamilton, and I have some questions!" Alex replied, gleefully.

"Go ahead." Erin replied, looking around. "How 'bout I buy you a drink and we could talk more." She suggested, and Alexandra shook her head yes. They arrived into 'Gigi's Bar'.

"Oh, hello again Erin." The bartender said. "Who's your buddy?" He nodded towards Alexandra.

"Alexandra Hamilton, nice to meet you..." Alex introduced herself, trailing off trying to figure out who the bartender was.

"Name's Rick, sweetie." He said sweetly. Alex looked towards Erin, and she shook her head.

"Rick here is an asexual. So don't mind him." Erin said, and Rick just smiled at the women.

"You got that right, hun." He replied, "Let me guess. Plain whiskey for you Erin?" Erin nodded. Rick looked towards Alexandra, "Hm. You look like a wine person to me," Alex nodded, "good. We have strong, light, or dry wine."

"Strong please." Alexandra smiled. The bartender nodded and disappeared to fetch the drinks.

"So, Alexandra, tell me about yourself." Erin turned to face the woman.

"Well, I'm from Nevis. Which is in the Caribbean, and I'm here on a scholarship for Princeton." She smiled. Rick came back with both of the girls drinks.

"Enjoy!" He smiled before going to help another customer.

Erin nodded as Alexandra talked, waving at Rick before he left.

"And I was seeking a accelerated course of study," She started fidgeting with her finger, "when I got out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched her, it's a blur ma'am. She handles the financials..." Alexandra trailed off, looking back up at Erin who raised an eyebrow.

"You punched the bursar." Was all she said. Alexandra remained quiet for a while before saying, "Yes! I wanted to graduate in two just like you. And she looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid."

"So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so face, Miss Burr?" Alex asked, taking a drink from her wine cup.

"It was my parents dying wish before they passed." She looked up at the ceiling and smiled softly. There was a glimpse of sadness in Erin's aura and eyes.

"Oh, you're an orphan." Erin glared at her, "I-I'm an orphan!" Alex added, flustered and embarrassed.

"Can I give you some advice?" Erin asked, sighing.

"That be nice." Alex replied, smiling.

"Talk less."

"...What?.." Alex looked at her in disbelief.

"Smile more."

"Ha." She let out a short, nervous laugh.

"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for." Erin's demeanor changed quickly. She scrunched up her face and noise, while her hand squeezed the bottle till her knuckles turned white. "Those who run their mouths often wind up dead." She added, bitterly and dark.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!" A feminine voice yelled from a table.

"Like I said." Erin shook her head.

"Showtime, Showtime!" Three women stood from their seats, and Alexandra saw Rick sigh in disappointment.

"I'm Jen Laurens in the place to be. A two pints of Sam Adams but I'm working on three." The one who spoke-Jen Laurens- had curly hair and a bunch of freckles on her face. She made a gesture to her two empty cups on the table beside her.

"Those kids don't want it with me. 'Cause I will 'POP CHIKA-A POP' these cops 'till I'm free." She smiled a goofy grin, and the tallest one pushed her aside.

"_Oui, Oui, mon ami, je m'apple Lafayette_. The Lancelot of the revolutionary 'zet." The tall one-Lafayette- stood on the table. "I came from afar just to say, '_Bonsoir!'. _Tell the queen '_Casse Toi!_'." She smiled cruely. "Who's the best, _c'est moi._"

"I am Hilary Mulligan." The broad one with a beanie grinned. "Up in it, lovin' it. Yes I heard your father say 'Come again!'"

"Ayyyyy!" The two other girls hollered, laughing.

"Lock up your sons and horses. Of course its hard to intercourse with four sets of coats, yes." She shook her head, smiling again.

"Wow. No more sex." Jen Laurens glanced at Hilary. "Pour me another brew, hun!" She yelled over to Rick, who was talking to a customer. He rolled his eyes, pointing to the full bottle of Sam Adams. She rushed over and grabbed the drink, her friends joining her.

"LET"S RAISE A COUPLE MORE TO THE REVOLUTION!" They all sung together, loudly.

"Well if it isn't the prodigy of Princeton College."

"Erin Burr." Mulligan shouted out, almost falling over.

"Give us a verse, drop some knowledge." Jen smiled, putting an arm around Erin's shoulder.

"Good luck with that. You're taking a stand." Erin moved away from Jen. "You spit, Imma sit. We'll see where we land." She added, turning away from the group of women. Lafayette and Hilary made _booing _sounds and put their thumbs down.

"The problems imminent, what do you stall for?" Asked Laurens, looking at Burr with a confused look.

"If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for." Alexandra was the one standing now. Her face showed no sign of regret or concern, but determination and pridefulness.

"What the hell does that mean, Hamilton." Erin stood up, glaring at Alexandra. "I thought you were on my side." She walked out of the bar, and Alexandra felt regret after she left.

"Who _are you_?" Jen Laurens asked, and her friends nodded in agreement.

"A-Alexandra Hamilton." She smiled, and Jen felt her face burn up. She turned her head, and said "I'm Jen Laurens..." She glanced over to Alexandra.

"Lafayatte." The French one said, smiling back at Alexandra.

"Hilary Mulligan." The last one said, grinning.

"_Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Mulligan._" Lafayette sighed, shaking her head. _**(What are we going to do with you, Mulligan.[Translation])**_

Alexandra's attention snapped to the streets when she heard yelling.

"Ugh, it's that damn Seabury." Jen groaned, taking a sip from her drink.

"Why don't we see what she's up to know?" Asked Hilary, putting her hands on her hips. They all smirked as they started to walk out the door.

"Aren't you coming, Alex?" Jen asked, turning her head around to see the lady still sitting down. Alex grinned, before running to catch up with her new group of friends.

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Tania Jefferson stared at herself in the mirror. She's been in France for a while now, almost 2 years, and she was getting bored of the people she was surrounded by. Maybe she should visit America soon. She looked at the missed calls from her friend, _Jane Madison_. She sighed to herself as she fixed her curls and her tight corset so she could put on her dress. She fitted herself into her big, elegant, dark purple dress and finished doing her makeup. Being a woman with power was so hard, especially when you had to go to business parties. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, she grabbed her black purse and left.

"_Finally._" Jane Madison's voice grumbled on the line. Tania giggled, before stepping into a taxi that was there.

"Sorry, I was getting ready, Jennie." Tania spoke, smiling. She heard a fit of coughs and her expression turned worried. "Are you okay? Is the cough getting worse?" She asked, getting nervous.

"No, no. I'm fine. Just worry about your business party you have to attend." Jane laughed lightly, but Tania could hear the sound of fear in Jane's voice. She looked up and exited the taxi she was in. She took a breath in.

"You're going to do great, Tania." The girl's voice from the phone spoke, smoothly and kind.

"As if," Tania groaned, , she chewed on her nails as she walked up to the door to the big building, "what if I make a mistake? What if they don't like me? What if-"

"Tania! You are going to do amazing, love!" Jane yelled from the other side. There was a gasp, then silence. Tania felt a blush creep on her face as her eyes widened.

"D-did you just call me '_love_', Madison?" Tania stuttered, her voice sounding shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, i-it was a mistake..." Madison whispered on the line, there was a hint of disappointment in her voice. Tania didn't speak, she was to shock. Jane Madison just called her, _love, _she's never said that before.

The southerner took a deep breath in, "Jennie, you can call me _'love'_ all you want." She crooned, smiling to herself. She swore she heard Madison sigh in relief, but thought she was just imagining it.

"Thank you..." She mumbled, before adding, "Now go and astonish everyone at that party," She paused, "love."


End file.
